internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1979 Cricket World Cup Group B
India vs West Indies | score1 = 190 all out (53.1 overs) | score2 = 194/1 (51.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Gundappa Viswanath 75 (134) | wickets1 = Michael Holding 4/33 (12 overs) | runs2 = Gordon Greenidge 106 (173) | wickets2 = Kapil Dev 1/46 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, [[England] | umpires = David Evans and John Langridge | motm = Gordon Greenidge }} Sri Lanka vs New Zealand | score1 = 189 all out (56.5 overs) | score2 = 190/1 (47.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Anura Tennekoon 59 (96) | wickets1 = Brian McKechnie 3/25 (10.5 overs) | runs2 = Glenn Turner 83 (143) | wickets2 = Ajit de Silva 1/39 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd and Ken Palmer | motm = Geoff Howarth }} Sri Lanka vs West Indies | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London, England | umpires = unknown | motm = no award | rain = 2 reserve days used, no play due to heavy rain. }} India vs New Zealand | score1 = 182 all out (55.5 overs) | score2 = 183/2 (57 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sunil Gavaskar 55 (144) | wickets1 = Brian McKechnie 3/24 (12 overs) | runs2 = Bruce Edgar 84* (167) | wickets2 = Mohinder Amarnath 1/39 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd and Alan Whitehead | motm = Bruce Edgar }} Sri Lanka vs India | score1 = 238/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 191 all out (54.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sunil Wettimuny 67 (120) | wickets1 = Mohinder Amarnath 3/40 (12 overs) | runs2 = Dilip Vengsarkar 36 (57) | wickets2 = Somachandra de Silva 3/29 (11 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 47 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England | umpires = Ken Palmer and Alan Whitehead | motm = Duleep Mendis | rain = Reserve day used, original match date (June 16) was washed out. }} West Indies vs New Zealand | score1 = 244/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 212/9 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Clive Lloyd 73* (80) | wickets1 = Jeremy Coney 2/40 (12 overs) | runs2 = Richard Hadlee 42 (48) | wickets2 = Andy Roberts 3/43 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 32 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | umpires = Dickie Bird and Barrie Meyer | motm = Clive Lloyd }} External links * Cricket World Cup 1979 from Cricinfo Group B, 1979 Cricket World Cup